Noches de Insomnio
by mamasorca
Summary: Naruto era un gran empresario  era lo que cualquier persona enviadiaria  pero el se dara cuanta que la chicas no son lo suyo  naruto esconde un gran secreto  el vendia su cuerpo cada noche..  y en una de esas noches de insomnio se encontrara a sasuke


ahh,ahh-gimio un rubio-mas rapido,¡mas rapido!-decia jadeando

se preguntaran como abre llegado hasta ese momento

era un sabado si mal no recuerdo,la gente iba y venia,se escuchaban los sonidos de los autos

-señor uzumaki-decia una pelirosa

naruto:digame señorita haruno

sakura: señor vine a recordarle que mañana hay una junta muy importante,ni se le ocurra faltar,por favor

naruto: decuide no faltare

Sali de la compañía lo mas rapido que pude y decidi tomar una copa pare en el primer bar que vi se llamaba "gatitas calientes"no preste atención al nombre Cuando entre lo unico que vi era chicos bailando entre si,otros besandose y haciendo striptis

asombrado y horrorizado ante tal escena intente Sali de ahí rapidamente hasta que una voz me detuvo

-a donde vas guapo dijo un chico

Naruto:me tengo que ir,lo siento

-vamos quedate un rato guapo

Naruto: yo no soy marico para estar en este antro

- de seguro si te quedas un rato conmigo te gustara  
- naruto: eso es imposible, yo.. –

no pudo terminar de hablar por que se vio interrumpido por el chico que lo halo hacia unas escales y subieron y pararon en la ultima habitación del corredor –

sueltame,que haces?-sintio como el chico lo empujaba adentro

-vamos relajate- dijo esto mientras lo besaba

Naruto: que haces!-pregunto exaltado

-tu sabes muy bien-Dicho esto lo arrecosto a la cama besandolo,mientras le quitaba la camisa

``solo me dejare llevar ´´-pensó naruto  
Y Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta ya estaba desnudo

Naruto: pero que?-sintio algo adentro-ahh- una oleada de placer hizo que arqueara su espalda

-ahhh ``se siente muy bien ´´- pensó seguido de escucharse gemir `` mucho mejor que cuando lo hago con una chica ´´

Naruto: ahhh-gimio casi en un grito-mas,mas rapido por favor -ahh-gimio el chico Naruto:si,si ahh Luego

de esa noche no volvi a ese lugar pero no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se sintio al hacerlo con un hombre

``acaso soy un maricon? ´´

La verdad no me interesaba eso pero tan poco permitiría el nombre de la empresa se viera ensuciada por eso.

una noche al dormir tuve un sueño muy extraño

SUE—O

Se veía un chico de cabellos negros y ojos de mismo color, acostado en la cama dándose amor(por así decirlo)y luego se vio el encima del chico embistiéndolo (por cierto no es el mismo chico de el bar)brutalmente y gimiendo como loco

Naruto: q-que paso decía al tiempo que se paraba rápidamente de la cama

-OH! NO!-dijo en un grito el chico al ver aquella escena

-que rayos-salio rápidamente al baño se observo en un espejo, por unos minutos hasta que no aguanto mas el dolor y ya saben lo que paso despues. XD

-continuara-  
ahh,ahh-gimio un rubio-mas rapido,¡mas rapido!-decia jadeando

se preguntaran como abre llegado hasta ese momento

era un sabado si mal no recuerdo,la gente iba y venia,se escuchaban los sonidos de los autos

-señor uzumaki-decia una pelirosa

naruto:digame señorita haruno

sakura: señor vine a recordarle que mañana hay una junta muy importante,ni se le ocurra faltar,por favor

naruto: decuide no faltare

Sali de la compañía lo mas rapido que pude y decidi tomar una copa pare en el primer bar que vi se llamaba "gatitas calientes"no preste atención al nombre Cuando entre lo unico que vi era chicos bailando entre si,otros besandose y haciendo striptis

asombrado y horrorizado ante tal escena intente Sali de ahí rapidamente hasta que una voz me detuvo

-a donde vas guapo dijo un chico

Naruto:me tengo que ir,lo siento

-vamos quedate un rato guapo

Naruto: yo no soy marico para estar en este antro

- de seguro si te quedas un rato conmigo te gustara  
- naruto: eso es imposible, yo.. –

no pudo terminar de hablar por que se vio interrumpido por el chico que lo halo hacia unas escales y subieron y pararon en la ultima habitación del corredor –

sueltame,que haces?-sintio como el chico lo empujaba adentro

-vamos relajate- dijo esto mientras lo besaba

Naruto: que haces!-pregunto exaltado

-tu sabes muy bien-Dicho esto lo arrecosto a la cama besandolo,mientras le quitaba la camisa

``solo me dejare llevar ´´-pensó naruto  
Y Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta ya estaba desnudo

Naruto: pero que?-sintio algo adentro-ahh- una oleada de placer hizo que arqueara su espalda

-ahhh ``se siente muy bien ´´- pensó seguido de escucharse gemir `` mucho mejor que cuando lo hago con una chica ´´

Naruto: ahhh-gimio casi en un grito-mas,mas rapido por favor -ahh-gimio el chico Naruto:si,si ahh Luego

de esa noche no volvi a ese lugar pero no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se sintio al hacerlo con un hombre

``acaso soy un maricon? ´´

La verdad no me interesaba eso pero tan poco permitiría el nombre de la empresa se viera ensuciada por eso.

una noche al dormir tuve un sueño muy extraño

SUE—O

Se veía un chico de cabellos negros y ojos de mismo color, acostado en la cama dándose amor(por así decirlo)y luego se vio el encima del chico embistiéndolo (por cierto no es el mismo chico de el bar)brutalmente y gimiendo como loco

Naruto: q-que paso decía al tiempo que se paraba rápidamente de la cama

-OH! NO!-dijo en un grito el chico al ver aquella escena

-que rayos-salio rápidamente al baño se observo en un espejo, por unos minutos hasta que no aguanto mas el dolor y ya saben lo que paso despues. XD

-continuara-


End file.
